


e・phem・er・al

by chrnoir



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bottom Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Boy x boy, Boys Love - Freeform, Character Death, Drama, Fanfiction, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-25 10:37:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20722844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrnoir/pseuds/chrnoir
Summary: From a piece of rope that hangs between the leaves, they are connected in a love story. Eternal in the count of seconds."This time I beg you. Just let me go..."a JaeDo Fanfiction





	1. From a Piece of Rope

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [e・phe・me・ral](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/521543) by Chrnoir. 

> It's my first time writing in English! Please help me to improve. Thank you!

🌸🌸🌸

Since a long time ago, he always thought that all the things he had done in his life until now were meaningless. Born crowned with diamonds studded gold, the throne is ready to be occupied at any time, beautiful voice, extraordinary musical ability, handsome face, and all power is already in his grasp. Jung Jaehyun has everything. He has all that to attract the world, to be able to fall and worship him. Everything in his life is what people want.

But Jaehyun never felt that his life was that great. Just said that he lacks gratitude because Jaehyun has never felt what people call happiness.

Although at the age of twenty, he was able to become a famous musician and songwriter and holds many medals from the legendary music awards. Jaehyun never felt happy.

Everything he got ends up being trash that displayed on his house wall.

The world always spinning, so is the destiny that awaits Jaehyun before his eyes.

Who knows?

In the spring night where the cherry blossoms bloom and fill the city with pale pink petals blown by the wind. At that moment, Jaehyun met him.

He was full of fatigue and despair that radiating from a pair of his round eyes but hoped to live happily.

Sit on a branch of cherry blossoms tree with a piece of rope coiled nicely around the snow-white neck.

Jaehyun doesn't know. He doesn't understand.

Why Jaehyun crying while staring at the sweet face that was still sitting in the tree?

Jaehyun who always empty can't even understand.

Why the presence of Kim Doyoung in his life-giving happiness for him?  
From a rope that hanging on cherry blossoms  
tree.

They are starting a love story.

🌸🌸🌸


	2. Night Sky and Emptiness

🌸 🌸 🌸

"How long will it take for you to finish your new album?"

One question blows like the wind, just in and out. There's something that more interesting than listening to the manager who has been asking questions about the progress of his new album that has not been completed at all. His hand moved to tore the partiture sheets that have been decorating with black pen into pieces. 

It doesn't mean that Jaehyun doesn't want to finish his work, on the contrary, Jaehyun wants all these activities to end immediately. Already tired of hearing scolding and a lot of pressure directed at him. Jaehyun wants to run, go somewhere far away. A quiet place that leads to eternity. 

Yeah.

_Jaehyun wants to die._

It was one thing that Jaehyun had been hoping for, and it never led to success.

Many times he planned how to die, and all ended up as a discourse that accumulated in his head.

Seriously, Jaehyun wants to do that. Looking from how careless when he crossed the highway, dwelling on the edge of the roof of the apartment building while staring at the moon in the night sky and then turning various scary images there.

Jaehyun doesn't have a hard life. His life now is something that people always want. All the peoples surely want to exchange positions with Jaehyun, who is wallowing in wealth and endless pleasure.

Everyone knew Jaehyun and what kind of music he made, but none of them felt that the music born from the pianist's beautiful fingers was telling many stories. The story of night sky and emptiness.

They don't know, or maybe they don't want to know.

"Jung Jaehyun!"

The pitched voice is the sound Jaehyun likes to hear in his music because it can always surprise when the ears are enjoying the soft clink of the piano at the beginning, but not with the voice of Scary Face who claims to be his manager. Hands try to close the ears and then move away along with his chair. The move that he always does when he feels uncomfortable.

Just like this time.

"You're noisy, Johnny." Finally, Jaehyun opened his mouth, threw the music sheet to Johnny's face then settled his back on the back of the chair. "I haven't found the story yet."

Always, always, and always.

Johnny as his best friend and manager has memorized the answer correctly. He was the only one who knew about the story in Jaehyun's music, even though the Maestro didn't know that Johnny knew about it. Heavy sighs, Johnny leaned on the wall, staring at the line of faces that now could not take his eyes off the bright moon in the night sky.

That face was still as cold as when they first met.

If you asked how the two of them can be friends, the answer is... they don't even know. At the first meeting, both of them just kept quiet and always sat together on the edge of the school field while watching other children playing soccer. Furthermore, they always go together anywhere, to the point of being suspected of dating by people who never know them. There was never a discussion of privacy, but both are very familiar with each other once they see the condition of their families.

Johnny who has a scary face like a yakuza turned out to be a fussy kid because indeed almost all people in the family are the same as him. Especially Johnny's father who passed down his genes to the first boy in the businessman's family. And Jaehyun who looks soft on his face, but the cold nature of the mother's education is inevitable. His mother wanted Jaehyun to be a musician like his Dad so she always put pressure on Jaehyun to keep learning about music.

Johnny memorized all that. He knew how depressed Jaehyun was so that he actually did not want to suppress the young man with honey hair which now moved to sit on the window frame, his back to the view outside with his eyes shut tightly. Beautiful hair and eyelashes look sparkling in the full moonlight, no matter the traces of winter wind coming in and tickling the epidermis that wrapped in a thin white shirt.

"Tell them to wait."

The feet are now touching floor, pulling on a sweater that is placed just anywhere and then heading out of his room. Leaving Johnny who was panicking and intending to chase Jaehyun, who was walking as fast as lightning.

"Wait, where are you going? Don't use the car! Last time you used it, you—"

But before Johnny stopping him, Jaehyun's figure had disappeared like the wind. Together with the keys to the car that Jaehyun had never held in a year. Johnny's intention to catch Jaehyun fade instantly when his cellphone ringing.

Ah, what reason should he give them now?

🌸 🌸 🌸

For a moment Jaehyun's mind went blank when his car stopped in an unknown place. The scenery ahead is just a quiet street and lush trees. Not surprisingly, it was already past midnight and surely no one was milling around. This is not Seoul, he must have driven too far. There is no lighting and signposts, only accompanied by moonlight that is still faithfully shining overhead. Jaehyun got down and walked down the sidewalk, leaving the car just open.

Spring has begun to be felt in this place, apparent from several cherry blossoms trees buds began to appear. The air is also slightly warm now. Jaehyun took off his sweater, hugged it to his chest. Far away from his car, Jaehyun caught a piece of scenery that made his eyes that usually fixed on the night sky now turned to look at it.

There are cherry blossom tree that has bloomed. Only one, and looks beautiful decorated with moonlight that biased above it petals. Jaehyun's eyelids did not blink. His foot naturally steps closer to a distance where he can touch the trunk with the palm of his hand.

Cold.

The tree feels so cold.

"As cold as this?"

Either asking who, Jaehyun clasped his own chest then laughed blandly. What is so funny? Nothing at all. Why does he monologize with a cherry blossoms tree? Jaehyun doesn't understand.

"Ah."

Jaehyun groans softly when felt something touch his head a little strong. He thought someone would come and seize the valuables he had brought, so he slowly turned around but found no one. Just a dirty white rope right now in front of his eyes.

Jaehyun's curiosity was too high that without warning he pulled the rope with all his strength, but the rope was not broken at all. Again, Jaehyun pulled it with all the energy he had because he was still curious why the rope was there. The next thing that happened was, Jaehyun felt a foot stepping on his head and a soft voice that infiltrated the ear.

"Don't bother," said the voice.

Jaehyun's head lifted to look for the owner of the voice. The shocking sight made Jaehyun stunned. Even though it was dark, Jaehyun could catch the figure of a young man who was sitting there. His neck was tied to the same rope, his thin body full of bruises that adorned his white skin, dry blood at the tip of his ripped lips and his thin wrists.

His round eyes looked at Jaehyun, looking tired and desperate, but still expected a happy life story to come to him. Traces of tears were not covered by darkness, Jaehyun still stared at the one sitting there.

"I am tired..."

The voice trembled, not long until tears flowed down his face again. Sad sobs now touched Jaehyun's ears, tickling the spread to the corner of the heart that had previously felt empty. He was injured, Jaehyun also felt the wound. Somehow Jaehyun pulled the body down and brought that boy into his embrace. Wrap his arms around that thin body and hug it slowly, afraid that fragile body will break if it's too tight.

A little surprised when the young man returned his hug, jiggling the back of Jaehyun's clothes tightly. His tears spilled more and more as if he could only pour out the pain that was felt to Jaehyun.

"Your name?"

Long wait before finally there is an answer given by the round-eyed boy.

"... Kim Doyoung...."

His chest felt heavy when he breathed. Jaehyun did not understand why he also shed tears in silence, then his hand gripped the cold fingers tightly. Attract Doyoung to follow towards the car that was still parked at the end of the road, inviting the young man who just knew his name to go together.

Jaehyun is tired, Doyoung is the same. All of their emotions melted into a hug, bringing two souls who were screaming for help together. Filling the emptiness of their hearts that expects love. Slowly the two complement each other.

Then there was only a car that split the quiet streets of the night, with two people sitting in silence.

Jaehyun has found his story.

A story that will be poured into his music.

🌸 🌸 🌸


End file.
